In recent years, technological developments in electronics industry have given rise to electronic products requiring various voltages that are inherently different from a single supply voltage delivered from a power supply. The various voltages required by the electronic products vary from being a constant voltage supply to one that varies with time. Furthermore, existing conventional voltage generation units within the electronic products are often energy inefficient with heavy charge losses. For example, FIG. 1A-1B (Prior-Art) is an exemplary illustration of a charge pump circuit 100 along with a load. A power supply 105 is used to charge a capacitor 110a as shown in FIG. 1A. For high voltage generation, the voltage is scaled by coupling the capacitor 110a in series to a capacitor 110b. The high voltage is then provided to a load across the capacitors. In one embodiment, the high voltage generated by the charge pump circuit 100 is converted to a square wave on a load 205 by means of a switch 210 as shown in FIG. 2. During discharge process, the charge on the load is dumped to a ground. Thus necessitating for the capacitor to be charged from zero to the high voltage during the next charging process.
There is a need to generate arbitrary voltage waveforms efficiently from a single supply voltage with electrical components that are present within the electronic products without requiring additional battery or any other power supply. Moreover, there is a need for a control mechanism for controlling the generation of various voltages that can be used to power the sub systems within the electronic products.